<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than close by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843399">More than close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TO/KE/R]Project R [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Top Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>重温TOS1E1，以利亚为了让克劳斯接受海莉怀着的孩子，决定以身试法（不对）威逼利诱（也不对）。<br/>爱，近在咫尺，却遥不可及。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TO/KE/R]Project R [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>对不起，我很菜，没写完，只是个段子。</p><p>论沟通的重要性！！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　一切就那么顺其自然的发生了，就如同千年他们之间早就产生的默契。克劳斯拉起倒在地上的以利亚，帮他整理被弄歪的领带。他们贴的很近很近，呼吸交错在一起。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　随后，以利亚闭上了眼睛，而克劳斯轻轻地吻了上去。他们的嘴唇相触在一起，温暖而柔软的交叠。半推半就地，克劳斯搂住了以利亚的腰，将他抵靠在木箱上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你能怎么说服我？以利亚。”他低下头贴在以利亚的耳边小声说，双手扯开以利亚的衣领露出白皙的皮肤。他吮吸了一口冰冷的皮肤，张开了獠牙利齿，刺入以利亚的颈动脉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　昏暗的灯光在夜晚隐隐闪烁，新奥尔良几百年不曾改变的夜空笼罩着这片土地，这片克劳斯所挚爱的地方，依然美丽夺目，热闹非凡。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“尼克劳斯...你可以对我做任何事，而我也会为你做任何事。我爱你，爱你的孩子。而这讲持续到永远...”他许下了誓言，他亲手建造了牢笼将自己困在其中，而唯一的钥匙只有克劳斯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　以利亚呼吸放缓，抬起手臂扶住吸吮他血液的克劳斯。他贪婪陶醉的仰起头呼吸着克劳斯的味道，感受着血液从身体中流失，尽管在这一刻他依旧是孤独的。暴戾的气息肆意冲撞着寂静的空气，克劳斯的自暴自弃看不到尽头的绝望和颓废同样笼罩着以利亚。他破坏的速度远超以利亚的能够修补的速度，他们你追我赶反而让关系陷入诡异的僵局。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　传说，吸血鬼之间的吸血行为千百年来被赋予了伴侣间极其私密的意义，而起初这个行为在克劳斯与以利亚之间另有隐情。在刚刚被母亲转化为吸血鬼的那段最艰难的时期里，克劳斯只能喝下以利亚的血。他们花了还很长时间来解决这个问题，待到问题解决，克劳斯也从来没有改变喜爱吸食以利亚的习惯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克劳斯拉下以利亚的西装外套，好方便扯开他的衬衫，不安分的手掌伸了进去，抚摸着兄长白皙的皮肤。他狼吞虎咽吸食血液的动作没有停下来，反而加深了牙齿的力度咬地更加用力，他的腹中燃烧着一团火焰，唯有鲜血才能浇灭。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　失血过多的以利亚感到眼前晕眩，他的大脑几乎一片空白，呼吸急促，双臂无力地耷在一旁。他没有反抗，默默地承受着克劳斯的一举一动。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　没有前戏的插入，如同单方面的施暴。尽管已经有所准备，可以利亚依然苦苦地哀求，不是为了他自己，而是请求弟弟接受那个孩子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“看看我高尚的哥哥，居然能如此牺牲。他们可不会为此感动哭泣。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被吸血的快感席卷全身，以利亚面容淫乱，他眯着眼睛紧抓着克劳斯的衣服，撕扯着他的后背，留下道道血痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克劳斯只觉得全身发烫，以利亚的一举一动都在挑拨他的神经，他胯下硬得发痛，粗长的性器又涨大了一圈，向以利亚的后穴深处顶去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　千年以来他从来不是禁欲的人，可这么多的床伴中没有一个能够比得上他的哥哥，以利亚。时间流逝如同河水冲刷隔壁浅滩上的石块，留下的一道道纹路，可最终锋利的棱角被冲刷成了光滑的平面。道德在他们的眼中早已不值一提，或许最开始的几年里他甚至沉浸在背德的愉悦中，尤其是看着他一本正经高傲的哥哥被道德感折磨。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　衣物摩擦的声音不绝于耳，以利亚紧咬着嘴唇以免声音再次泄露什么。对于性，他一向是乐于享受的，可每每与尼克劳斯相处，他们之间就仿佛重新回到了原始。撕扯与争斗，鲜血与精液，他们混杂在一起变得无法分割。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嘘，亲爱的以利亚，你可不想让栅栏外的人充当观众吧。”克劳斯低下身子压住反抗的以利亚，然后他抚摸着他刚刚被撕咬的伤口，“失血会让你的愈合速度变慢，不过你很快就能恢复的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔…你敢！”以利亚大睁着眼睛，他抓着克劳斯的肩膀试图反抗，“别这样...”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“既然你那么想要孩子，怎么不自己生？嗯？你女巫的信徒也不是没有，为什么就对这个杂种如此上心？”克劳斯牢牢地把以利亚固定在身下。看着以利亚越是矜持，他心中的怒火便越是汹涌。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我都不在乎的事情，你又何必如此介怀呢？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不，尼克劳斯，不是的...”以利亚的声音从齿缝中传来，他咬着嘴唇，眼神涣散微张，迷离恍惚地反驳着，“我只是想兑现我的承诺，我不想再辜负你。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　以利亚想要去弥补，去亲自弥补什么，可他们无法生育后代。而海莉和她肚子里的孩子的出现，让以利亚醍醐灌顶。他爱屋及乌地爱着他们，这是只属于克劳斯的救赎，这是一个等待千年的大自然创造的机会。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你就确信，那个孩子能给我想要的吗？”克劳斯没有停下来，掐住以利亚的脖子质问。每一次抽插都撕扯着以利亚的身躯，鲜血与体液掺杂在一起，杂乱无章，原始的宣泄。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克劳斯渴望力量、忠诚、家人，他说他一直无法得到，无法真正得到他所追求的一切。他不停地发泄着怒火，将这一切的愤怒、不甘，化作胡作非为，加以数倍的倾泻在以利亚的身上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他无法接受，无法接受这个事实。一夜情的狼女怀上了自己的孩子，而以利亚还对这个错误的婴儿如此上心。以利亚毫不在乎，他根本不在乎克劳斯真正想要的是什么。权力？忠诚？这都是愚弄弱者的把戏，他克劳斯只想要以利亚，他的哥哥，他的导师，他的挚友，他的指引者。他只需要以利亚能够伴他左右，与他同行。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　怨念化作暴行发泄在以利亚身上，克劳斯一次次试图用“痛苦”烙印以利亚，他想看到以利亚的愤怒与失控，他只想让他摆脱那一次次愚蠢的让步。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　—————————————————<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克劳斯重击、碾压着以利亚的躯体。以利亚那颗苟且残喘的心不论被伤害多少次，不论破碎成一地残渣，他依旧能蹲下身子默默地去修补它。只要是破碎的东西，就依然能够修补，虽然时间会很长很长，但他是吸血鬼始祖，他拥有无尽的时间来做这件事...<br/>
　　<br/>
　　每当他闭上双眼，千年前的记忆便重新涌了上来，凛冽的寒风，刺眼的火光，克劳斯的喊叫...愧疚感包裹了以利亚的全部，他被黑暗的过往淹没、吞噬，无处可逃。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　以利亚从未同克劳斯提起过，他想要为他分担的爱，不是家人之间的亲情，那是妄想获得更多的贪婪。以利亚渴望着克劳，他爱的深沉而绝望。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　克劳斯渴望的一切，以利亚都将它们一一捧在面前，可克劳斯从来都是视而不见。他为他解开了混血儿诅咒，他盲目的病态的对他忠诚，他对他无尽的包容和爱。克劳斯渴望的没有一个不是以利亚正在给予的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　或许克劳斯需要的并不是我给他的...那么这个婴儿，这个孩子便是一切的转机。以利亚第一次察觉到自己努力千年的方向从根本上或许就是错误的，他一次次的献出了自己，只渴求满足弟弟一直得不到的渴望...<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他哭了，或没有。他感到绝望但又重燃了希望，拯救克劳斯的终究不是自己，以利亚心生嫉妒，可又无法对无辜的孩子产生怨念。对以利亚来说，这个孩子是希望，超越任何事物的希望，能够给予克劳斯真正救赎的希望。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不会允许任何人伤害那个孩子。为了克劳斯，为了克劳斯的救赎。他在心中默念，抱紧了克劳斯的肩膀。他的视线飘向远方，近在咫尺却又遥不可及的地方。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是的，我相信。”以利亚咬着嘴唇，强扯出一个绝望的笑。而他知道，这个孩子的出现，预见了未来。克劳斯或许很快不再需要他了...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>